Adjustment
by independence
Summary: Kenta and Karin just found out their lives are going to change in drastic ways. Read to find out how they adjust! Sequal to Black Darkness! Made By request!
1. The Truth

Hey! It's Independence again!!! This is my 4th entry!!! It is a follow up to "Black Darkness"!!! I hope you enjoy!!! Please review!!! Oh yeah, this is Chapter one of three!!!

* * *

Kenta took a deep breathe, and reached out to open the door. He had just found out he was a full-blooded vampire, and now came the hard part telling his mom. As the door opened, he heard his mom greet him.

"Hey Mom! Sorry I'm late" Kenta called back trying to hide the hint of uneasiness in his voice.

"That is ok! How was your day, sweetheart?" His mom said curiously.

"Interestingly different!" choosing his word very carefully.

"How so?" replied his mother's voice dropping to a worried tone.

"You wouldn't believe me!" He tried not to make eye contact.

"Try me!" This time she was trying to cover the tone that he had heard so clearly to last time. His eyes met hers and they willed him to continue to explain why to reveal the truth.

"I was infected by a magical diseases that changed me into a full-blooded vampire! So now I can't go out into the daylight without being burned. My nose has gotten extremely sensitive. On the bright side I can now really start dating Karin who was also infected!" He couldn't help it he just busted and it all spilled out uncontrollable.

THUNK!!! His mother's knees hit the floor a look of shock covered her face. He waited for her to say something but she didn't. He wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't form.

"Oh, My Baby boy is a… a…"

"Vampire." Kenta helped her along. She took a long drawn out deep breath. Kenta rushed to her side. He looked her in the eyes and realized she was crying.

"Mom, I fine! I promise! Please stop crying."

Swallowing her tears she replied, "I know but it still frightens me."

"Frightens you?"

"I mean I'm scared about the future and how you are going to change and grow. I know you are still my baby boy but it is hard to find out that you've grown up. I am just realizing just how quickly you became a … a…" the tear began to flow once more.

" …a vampire." Kenta tried to fill the blank in yet again.

"No," she said as a giggle escaped her lips, " A man." Kenta started to blush.

"Not really!" he protested.

"Oh yes, really!" she exclaimed with a grin. She took another long deep breathe and continued, " So what happens now?"

"I don't know really. I must have passed out after I was infected. When I woke up at Karin's home, I found out the truth. Later Karin's parent's, Carrere and Henry, told me I should come and inform you of the situation. They also told me to bring you back up there with me so we could sort everything out. I don't really know what the plan is but I think or hope they have one."

"Ok, Well let get going!"

"What just like that? You aren't mad or want to know how or anything?" Kenta sounded shocked. He had thought his mother would start crying again or something of that nature.

"No, I want to hear this from them." Kenta had never seen his mother so determined or intrigued. She grabbed her coat and they were headed out the door and on their way to Karin's home.

Meanwhile, Karin's family was celebrating! Carrere kept shouting for joy that all her babies were now full-vampires. Karin had never seen Ren smile so much. In fact she couldn't even think of a time that she had ever seen him smile. However, his smile wasn't a happy smile but an almost evil smirk. Henry was glowing with pride. Anju seemed over joyed that she would again be able to spend time with her big sister, but Karin wasn't happy, joyed, proud, or even smiling! She was just shocked that they were all so very happy! After all, what were they going to do? How could they be happy when her life was falling apart? However, all her doubts faded when she opened the front door and saw Kenta standing there smiling back at her. Then she remembered his kiss and his comfort. Guilt began to form in her heart.

Kenta saw that Karin was unhappy so he leaned forward, took her hand, and gently kissed her whispering "_I love you."_

* * *

Well that is all for now!!! Next chapter will be up soon!!! Please review!!! 


	2. Drastic Measures

Hey, this is the second chapter of three. This is going to be the longest chapter. Please enjoy and review!!!

* * *

"So what happens now?" Kenta replied trying to keep his fear and uneasiness hidden so Karin couldn't tell he was scared.

"Well we will erase you from the mortal world making it seem that you were never born," Carrere said in an extremely calm tone.

"How?!?" Kenta's Mom exclaimed.

"Simple really we'll just have to fake your death in a freakish way!" Ren said with an evil grin.

"No, why do we have to be so drastic!" Karin protested.

"Oh, so you think we should just erase everyone's memories," Carrere said trying not to raise her voice.

"That isn't what she said! There must be a more rational way to do this!" Fumio, Kenta's mom, defended Karin.

"Well unfortunately there is no other way," Henry said in calm but firm voice. Carrere looked at him like he was an idiot.

Kenta sighed and asked, "Even though this is really freaking me out how are we going to pull this off?"

"Magic of course!," Carrere replied sarcastically.

"Magic?" Fumio questioned in disbelief.

"Well of course, we'll inform someone to tell the police that they saw two teenagers being washed down river." Ren explained with that evil smirk.

"Then Fumio will report her son missing." continued Anju.

"Slowly people will realize the connection and they will be declared dead!" Henry said.

"Further more, We won't have to worry about fake bodies because the _bodies _will have been washed down stream." Carrere summed it up.

"So when do we inform someone?" Karin asked.

"Tonight," Henry said.

"So what do we do until then?" Kenta asked as if he didn't know.

"Sleep!" Ren exclaimed pointing outside at the now rising sun.

"Wow, we have been up all night." Karin said in disbelief.

"One question before you all claw into your coffins. Where will Kenta live? I mean our apartment lets in a lot of light." Fumio asked concerned.

"Here, of course. For now he can sleep in Ren's room until we can clean out a room for him." Carrere replied. She raised her hand to silent any protest that her son lips might utter. "Do you really want him to sleep in Karin's room?"

He didn't even have to reply. He starred at Kenta with a glare that could kill before saying,

"This way!"

Kenta said goodbye to his mom, and peeked Karin on the cheek before following Ren upstairs to his temporary room.

Karin quickly changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed, but she couldn't sleep. She had to much on her mind. Her room also seemed incredible bright. Her mind raced as she thought of the events that had happened. She had become a full-blooded vampire. On a high note, she had had her very first real kiss with the man she one day hoped to marry. Then ,on the down side, she learned that she has to fake her own death. The first of the three wasn't all that horrible. At least now her mom wasn't ashamed. Right? Although that did mean that now she had a chance of having a real relationship with Kenta. The second matter proved that Kenta also wanted that relationship. However, the whole fake death thing made all the rest of it seem no as wonderful.

"Karin? Sweetheart? Are you going to wake up?"

"Huh?" Karin's eyes fluttered open to her mom kneeling over her trying to wake her up.

"Hurry and get dress. We have to start preparing."

"Preparing?" Then it all came rushing back to her. She scrambled to get ready after her mom left the room. When she got down stairs, she saw that everyone was up and ready to go. She walked to Kenta's side. He reached down and held her hand.

"Ok this is how it is going to happen. Kenta and Karin are going to go into work as usual and leave as usual. However when you reach the bridge, you will have to climb under it and change into a bat so no one sees you come home or pass that bridge. That alone could ruin or plan. Remember to come start home! When you both get back her, Ren is going to do the informing, and he knows what is all involved in that. Then we wait to see it on the news. After that about 11:00 P.M. , Fumio will report Kenta missing. Almost at the exacts same time Henry will call about Karin." carrere Ran throught he plan briefly. " Any question?" Everyone shoke their heads. "Well lets get going."

The young couple just barely made it to Julian's in a decent amout of time. After many apologizes to the manger for being late, their unofficially last day of work began. That evening it wasn't terriblely busy but it definitely wasn't slow, so it went pretty quickly. After their sift was over, they quickly changed. They walked all the way to the bridge before changing and flying home.

"What took you so long?" Carrere asked worried.

"Well you know, it took us a little while to figure out the whole flying thing!" Karin exclaimed frustrated. "Oh, whatever! Hurry Ren!" Carrere said irritated. Ren flew off into the know pitch black evening sky. It didn't take him long to find his victim. A very youthful dark haired woman was sitting on a park bench not to far from the bridge reading a fashion magazine. Ren casually walked over to her just like he would any other woman. He stopped and parked himself on the empty seat next to her.

"Good evening, Sweetheart!" He said with a smirk.

"Do I know you?" she replied coldly.

"No, but I believe you do know about an incident that happened here just a few moments ago!" He said in a hypnotice voice as his eyes began to glow a bright yellow.

"… an incident …" She repeated her eyes also beginning to glow.

"Yes, you are going to call the police and report to them that you saw to young teenager, a boy with light hair and a girl with aburn hair, beginning carried down the river."

"… down the river …" She continued to repeat what he said.

"Right, Don't forget to mention that you heard them screaming each others names, Kenta and Karin. By the time that you reached the riverside they were out of your sight. You called for help but no one came."

"… but … no one came …"

"Now call them!" He concluded as his eyes lost their glow. The woman had passed out. Ren ross and walked away to hide in the bushes. Shortly after he had left, she woke from her breif nap and reached for her phone. She quickly repeated what Ren had told her as if it really had happened. Pleased with his actions Ren returned with his job completed.

"It has been reported." Ren said when he arrived home.

"Hurry and turn the news on." Henry quickly completed his wife's command. Sure enough about ten minutes later about 10:30 P.M.,News Break. Soon after that an anchor came on the tv and reported that two young teenager had been seen being carried down the river. At that point the tv was shut off. At 11:00 P.M. exacty Fumio called the police and reported Kenta missing. Five minutes later, Carrere and Henry left to report Karin missing in person at the police station. After all the facts had been compiled it was decalred that Kenta and Karin had fell into the river and were now missing. The police said that they would search the river the next morning but it wasn't promising, and they did just that. After a week of searching, Kenta and Karin were officially declared dead to the public. A memorial service was scheduled to remember them.

"Well, that went magnificently!" Carrere stated proudly after everything was finished.

"I'm just glad it is over." Kenta admited.

To be continued…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!!! 

Please Review!!!


	3. The Ropes

Its Independence!!! Sorry it took so long to finish this story!!! But here is chapter 3 of 3!!! Sorry about all the grammar mistakes in previous chapters!!! Please ENJOY & REVIEW!!!

About a week after Kenta and Karin had been reported missing, they were both declared dead just as planned.

"Well, that went magnificently!" Carrere stated proudly after everything was finished.

"I'm just glad it is over." Kenta admitted.

"Well I think it is time for you to know the way things work around here." Carrare stated firmly to Kenta. "Ren show him the ropes"

"Why do I have to do it?" Ren protested.

"Because I told you to," she replied simply.

"Fine! This way!" there was that evil glare again. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"You better not hurt him!" Karin almost hissed back.

"Don't worry your lover boy will fine," Ren replied in an humorous tone as he turned to he and walked out the door. Kenta quickly followed. "First we have to figure out your taste!" Ren stated as they walked away from the house.

"My taste?" Kenta asked confused.

"Yeah, your taste in blood."

"What is that?"

"What do you mean 'What is that?'" Ren asked angrily. "You mean to tell me Karin never told you that all vampires have a certian taste for personality traits in the blood that they drink."

"No! What kind taste for personality traits?"

"Do you know nothing? Personality traits like Karin will only drink the blood of unhappy people, Mom likes liars, I like stress. So on and so forth. When every a vampire is around someone who possesses the trait that they have a taste for that vampire will get very," he paused for a moment to consider his words, "Hungry." He finished with his trade mark grin.

"Unhappiness" Kenta replied in a bearly noticable whisper. He could feel his cheeks redden as he thought how many times he had probably caused Karin to be "Hungry" as Ren had so beautifully put it. He quickly set that feeling aside as he realized Ren had stopped walking. "Why are we stopping?"

"We're here." Ren stated simply. Kenta hurriedly examined his surrounding and realized his was standing in the center of the very park were he had first seen Karin bite someone. "Now we wait."

"Wait for what?"

"You to get hungry."Ren contunied as he sat down on a park bench to wait. The minutes seemed to turn into hours as they pair of them sat their quietly. Then it happened. Kenta could feel his heart rate quicken and his fangs protrude as a short bald man dressed in a dark outfit smiled greedily at the $100 dollar bill that a woman had just slipped into her wallet. Kenta watched as the man followed the woman. His own legs moving forward to follow the little man who quickly lost the women. His instincts took over as the man turn an abandoned corner trying to find the woman. The short man turned around startled when he heard Kenta following he started to call for help but the effort was useless as Kenta raised his hand as it and his eyes started glowed yellow. Then he swiftly grabbed his now calm victim and sank his teeth into the man neck. Kenta couldn't remember anything that had every tasted as good as the greedy blood he was now drinking. He pulled his head back satisfied with his meal. Kenta quickly erase the man's memory and turned to walk away when in the background he heard applause.

"Well done. I didn't even have to clean up for you. I must say you make quiet the vampire. Who would have thought you had a taste for greed?" Kenta looked dumb-found. Greed? He had a taste for greed. And did Ren just compliment him. "Yes, I just complimented you. Don't look so shocked. I can be nice sometimes. Let's get home. Karin and Anju have probably finished cleaning up your new room, and Mom will want to know how you did."

"Ok" were the only words Kenta could manage. His breath slowly calming down and slowing. They head back to the mansion in their bat form to save time.

"So how did he do?" Carrere asked curiously.

"Surprisingly well," replied Ren.

"And his taste?" Henry inquired.

"Greed." this time Kenta responded. Henry and Carrere looked pleased to say the least.

Karin who had been waiting patienly with a smile moved forward and began to speak. "Time for you to see your room,"she said excited. Karin lead the upstairs and to the room that connected to her own. As the young couple walked in, Kenta jaw dropped. The old room that used to be fill to the top with books ands dust was now a light green. The full sized bed was made with a thick dark blue comforter and his old pillow. The window head been painted black to prevent light from filling the room during the day. All his clothes had been put away and the suitcase he had been living out of was unpacked. On his nightstand beside the picture of his mom was a picture of Kenta and Karin standing by the lake holding hand. "What do you think?"

"I Love You." he replied with a slight chuckle. He wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips to hers and passionatly kissed her letting all his feeling for her pour out into a single kiss.

And with that kiss on that night seven years ago they both knew that they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. And they could never have more correct. A year later they married in a beautiful small moonlight ceremony by the Lake. Six months later the young couple moved out of the old mansion on the hill that had been their home for almost 2 years moving just outside of Tokyo to a small long forgotten abandoned "haunted" house off of an old dirt road. It was in that home that they started their medium sized family of four. Now the pair of Kenta and Karin are raising two wonderful children: Shinka, their 5 year old daughter and Hayate, their 3 year old son. Yes, it was on that night that Kenta and Karin knew the strengeth of their love for each other, and it all happened because of the mysterious Black Darkness.

And that is were my tale ends. That's all Folks.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
